Minha Bella
by Miskyt's Darkside
Summary: Um pick-nick de Edward e Bella; todas as formas possíveis de fugir de uma festa de aniversário; o discurso de um Emmet tresloucado; presentes, no mínimo, inesperados; um baile perfeito - e particular - com o Ed... Que é q vc tá esperando? Clica e lê logo!
1. Pior do que imaginei

_Versão renovada e estendida de "Minha flor, minha linda, minha Bella". Prometi, e aqui está!!! Aproveiitem!_

_**Capa:** Veja no meu profile!!_

**Declaimer:** Os personagens não são meus, infelizmente!

* * *

**1. ****Pior do que imaginei**

Sem idéia, sem idéia, sem idéia. Eu realmente não tinha idéia nehuma do que me aguardava ao me encaminhar para a festa de aniversário que Alice havia organizado pra mim. A única coisa que eu sabia com certeza é que eu me sentiria constrangida o suficiente para muito tempo (muito mais tempo do que eu se quer me atrevia a imaginar). Outra coisa que não estava me deixando suficiente (e convencivelmente) ansiosa para a minha festa era justamente por ela ser a _minha_ festa de 18 anos.

O que eu há meses tentava guadar bem no fundo de minha mente (e que insistia em ser um de meus principais pensamentos) finalmente havia ser tornado real. Era meu aniversário, e agora eu era _mais velha que Edward. _Será que já não era uma tortura grande o bastante? Eles ainda tinham que dar uma festa para comemorar isto (até porque nã havia _nada_ pra comemorar!)?

É. Eles tinham. Pior: não havia como escapar. E olha que eu tentei. Poucas vezes me empenhei tanto em escapulir de algo quanto para impedir a organização desta festa. Cheguei abrigar com Alice várias vezes (não que dez seundos depois já não tivéssemos nos desculpando, mas ainda assim...). Mas não houve jeito, por mais que eu argumentasse e tentasse validar minhas desculpas Alice sempre dizia algo que fazia mais sentido pros Cullen (e também pra qualquer pessoa que não estivesse seriamente preocupada em ser mais velha que seu namorado, já não bastando também o fato de ele ser um deus-grego e eu apenas uma humaninha normal e sem nenhum atrativo que me fazesse valer à pena. Ok, pode me chamar de depressiva e sem auto-estima, mas estar ao lado de modelos de passarela constantemente faz isso com qualquer um).

Finalmente, o último e fraco argumento que me restava. E o golpe baixo.

- Alice, por favor, eu tenho direito de escolher ter uma festa ou não. E você me conhece o suficiente pra saber que eu não gosto de aparecer - e era certamente isso que todos da cidade diriam: que eu estou começando a explorar a conta bancária do meu namorado rico.

- Bella, respondendo a seu argumento: ninguém vai falar que vovê está querendo aparecer, vão ficar é mito felizes por ter algo diferente das atividades rotineiras e chatas pra fazer. E você tem mesmo direito de não querer uma festa de aniversário. - UAU! Finalmente eu tinha convencido ela depois de tanto esforço.

- Viu? Eu falo isso pra você desde o começo! - respondi, aliviada por ter conseguido.

- Mas você não tem o direito de me proibir de organizar uma festa surpresa pra você - disse ela, com o olhar mais inocente do mundo. Não, infelizmente ela ainda não tinha dedistido.

- É, mas agora eu já sei que você vai dar uma festa pra mim, então não é mais uma surpresa. Sendo assim, nada de festas - repliquei, tentando fazer meu desânimo e recusa parecerem evidentes em minha voz.

- Bella, não adianta. Eu vou organizar a festa e ponto. - Disse ela enfaticamente me olhando nos olhos.

Estava abrindo a boca pra dizer "não" mais uma vez quando vi o olhar penetrante, sério e mais assustadoramente vampiresco que ela já tinha me lançado até agora.

- Bella, você vai ter uma festa nem que eu própria tenha que te amarrar e te trazer pra cá. Não acabe com a diversão da data, ok? - disse, sem desviar o olhar de mim mesmo quando Edward pigarreou ao ouvir o "amarrar".

- Tá, ok. À festa. - o quê eu podia fazer mais? Não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa, e todos estavam contra mim (mesmo que Edward fosse o mais compreensivo de todos, ele também não via razão para que não tivesse uma festa).

- Obrigada, Bella - comemorou ela, dando uns saltinhos em minha direção e um abraço de quebrar os ossos. Sua expressão ficara novamente sonhadora e inocente assim que eu disse o "ok". - Você vai ver, vai a festa mais legal que você já teve.

Eu tinha sérias dúvidas, mas eu não planejava "comemorar" mais nenhum aniversário, de qualquer jeito.

Agora, já voltando para casa da gloriosa festa que Alice organizara, me arrependi ainda mais de ter deixado aquela loucura ir adiante, Devia ter tentado mais, até _ela_ desistir.

Edward estava ao meu lado, na direção do reluzente Volvo, as árvores passando velozes pela janela e a luz do luar iluminando o seu rosto perfeito.

- Vamos, Bella, não foi tão ruim assim - tentou ele me animar mais uma vez. Estava com a cara fechada desde que saímos da casa dos Cullen.

- Você fala isso por que não foi com você! - repliquei.

- Ora, mas foi mesmo muito legal a festa - "_ao menos pros convidados", _disse ele mais baixinho, com um ar de riso. Obviamente ele não tinha achado tudo o que fizeram tão constrangedor quanto eu achei.

Ele tirou definitivamente os olhos da estrada e olhou para mim. Com uma das mãos tocou meu rosto e levantou meu queixo até eu lhar em seus olhos.

- Eu te amo - pronto. O toque dele, sua voz perfeita, aquele olhar profundo e aquelas palavras, ditas com tanta sinceridade. Estava começando a ficar melhor.

Ele se inclinou em minha direção, deu-me um cálido beijo nos lábios e afundou seu rosto em meus cabelos. Despois senti seus lábios em minha orelha.

- Acredite, não foi tão ruim quanto Alice seria capaz de fazer - disse, companhado de um risinho baixo.

- Não, não foi - disse, a voz novamente chateada. - Foi pior.

* * *

**N/A:** _Primeiro capítulo pronto e postado!! Será que mereço reviews?? (sim, autora carente!!)_

_Alguns esclarecimentos:_

_1 - mudei o nome da fic pq ia ficar muito grande e o FF não deixa;_

_2 - continuem lendo pq ainda tem muita coisa boa (para um aperitivo leia "Minha linda, minha flor, minha Bella", ok?!)_

_3 - só isso mesmo!!!_

_=P~_

_teh a próxima!!!_

**~#M.D#~**


	2. Edward

_**N/A: **Obrigada mesmo a todos que leram o capítulo 1. Aviso: em algumas partes da fic o Edward vai chamar a Bella de "minha lua". Esse é um nome que eu pensei pra servir de "apelido carinhoso" pra ela (isso é a cara do Ed.). Bom, durante a fic vocês vão ficar sabendo o porquê desse nome, táh?_

**Declaimer: **_Os personagens e a série Crepúsculo não são meus, e sim da tia Steph, ok?_

_Divirtam-se!_

**

* * *

****2. ****Edward**

Amanhã. Amanhã eu faço 18 anos. Que droga!! Qualquer adolescente estaria certamente muito ansioso para que a noite passasse rápido e ele pudesse se auto-proclamar adulto. Mas eu não, por motivos óbvios. Depois de finalmente ser vencida por Alice e permitir que ela organizasse minha festa de aniversário eu tive ainda mais motivos para temer essa data.

Mesmo em meus mais absurdos devaneios e tentativas de achar uma desculpa razoável para evitar a festa eu não consigui imaginar nada sequer sofreivelmente parecido com o que foi ser a cobaia de Alice por todo esse tempo. Flores, músicas, roupas, lembrancinhas, fotos, etc. Na última semana não houve um só dia que eu não fosse sequestrada para a casa dos Cullen depois da escola. Ok, tenho que admitir que o trabalho todo da festa estava sendo de Alice (se bem que ela parecia estar gostando), mas ter que escolher entre milhares de tons de rosas, incontáveis arranjos de petúnias, discutir os prós e os contras da tipo de roupa (esporte, esporte fino, social e etc, etc, etc...!) e ver inúmeras caixas de material para a festa chegando a todo momento era assustador.

O pior de tudo é que nunca me diziam pra que servia nada. Eu era basicamente uma opinadora ocasional ali. Apesar de a festa ser minha (mesmo contra minha vontade) eu só pude olhar os convites depois de eles já enviados, não fazia idéia de quem viria à festa ou como ela seria de verdade. Só sabia que algumas músicas que eu fiz questão que tocassem seriam tocadas e que haveria muitas flores (me fizeram passar tanto tempo escolhendo entre o cheiro da rosa branca e o da bege que passei o outro dia inteiro com dor de cabeça).

Mas tudo tem seu lado positivo, não é? Edward estava vendo o quanto eu estava me esforçando pra agradar Alice e ser grata (na medida do possível) por todo esse trabalho. Ele até mesmo me roubou das "investidas organizacionais" de Alice algumas vezes para dar uma caminhada ou apenas ouvir música e conversar no quarto dele. E todas as noites ele ia me levar em casa e depois de se "despedir de mim" na frente do Charlie subia e entrava pela minha janela (não que ele não fizesse isso antes, mas ainda assim era um conforto que ele não achasse que eu estava cansada demais para passar uma parte da noite acordada, que era o que acontecia desde quando ele veio a primeira vez).

Agora apenas mais uma noite me separava da minha temida festa. Até que hoje não foi tão cansativo. Ou melhor, eu nem fiz nada. Alice me proibiu de chegar perto da casa dos Cullen hoje, para que ela pudesse ter a tarde toda pra organizar os últimos detalhes (o que me deu um frio na espinha, porque se alguém como Alice precisava de uma tarde - e noite - completas para os _últimos detalhes_, era porque a coisa ia ser _grande)._

Mas agora não importa mais, não dá pra escapar. Edward e eu passamos a tarde na nossa clareira, deitados um ao lado do outro sob a luz do sol. Eu o via brilhar como diamante enquanto ele apenas me olhava e dava sorrisos ocasionais - e que sempre me tiravam o fôlego.

- Então, Bella, tudo pronto para a festa? - perguntou Charlie à mesa, na hora da janta. Ele também não havia gostado muito dessa história, mas nada que a "adorável Alice" não pudesse resolver.

- Bom... Acho que sim, já que não precisei ir lá hoje à tarde - respondi.

- Ah, não? E onde você e o Edward estavam? - perguntou, curioso. Havia chegado a alguns minutos apenas, por isso estava comento a macarronada queimada que o Charlie tentara fazer.

- Nós dois? - tentei. O que eu ia dizer? - Nós estávamos na biblioteca, terminando uma pesquisa de biologia sobre reprodução sexuada e assexuada. - Charlie teve um pequeno sobressalto ao ouvir isso, mas tentou disfarçar. - Depois fomos tomar um sorvete e viemos para cá.

Eu não gostava de mentir para Charlie, mas o que eu poderia dizer? "Pai, nós passamos a tarde sozinhos numa clareira no meio da mata". Ele provavelmente iria pirar!

- Ok, então... - respondeu ele. - Sobre a festa...

- Que é que tem? - continuei, animada pela mudança de assunto.

- É que eu acho que não poderei ir, sabe? Estamos com algum trabalho pendente lá na delegacia, algumas fichas... E haverá uma inspeção na segunda, então... Bom, teremos que ficar até tarde deixando tudo pronto. - disse, tentando parecer convincente.

Poderia até ser verdade essa histórias das fichas e da inspeção (Charlie não mentiria para mim, eu acho), mas se ele quisesse ir daria um jeitinho de comparecer. É claro que eu sabia que ele estava agradecendo aos céus por ter alguma desculpa para não ir à minha festa. Seria aterrorizante para ele bancar o pai da aniversariante a noite toda, no meio de tanta gente. Isso era uma coisa que tinhamos em comum: a anti-socialidade. Só que o sortudo podia escapar, e eu não.

- Puxa, pai... que pena - lamentei sinceramente. - Gostaria muito que você fosse. Não tem jeito mesmo?

- Bella... tem muita coisa pra fazer. Se eu fosse teria que virar a noite pra terminar, mas já que você faz questão... - falou, tentando demonstrar o sacrifício que seria na voz. Além do terror de ter que ir. Ele praticamente dizia: "Bella, salve meu pescoço, por favor!"

- Não, tudo bem! Eu entendo, pai - disse. Não queria forçar ninguém a passar pelo que eu passaria. - Obrigada por querer ir. Isso já basta.

- Espero que seja muito legal. Você é muito importante pra mim, filha - disse, olhando pro topo da mesa.

Depois disso a atmosfera da cozinha ficou meio "tensa". Nenhum de nós dois era muito bom em demosntrar emoções.

- Eh... bom, eu acho que já vou dormir, pai. Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio - e o Edward já está lá em cima me esperando há um tempão, pensei.

- Claro. Boa noite, Bella. - respondeu, agradecido.

Pus meu prato na pia e o lavei rapidamente. Peguei minha mochila ao pé da escada e a subi o mais rápido que pude. Estendi a mão para a maçaneta, abri a porta e entrei em meu quarto.

Deitado com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e com um sorrizinho debochado nos lábios estava Edward. Ele tinha mania de me esperar assim: sabia que isso me liquefazia por dentro.

- Por que tanto medo de dizer ao Charlie que você o ama? Você diz isso pra mim o tempo todo - disse, enquanto eu tentava encontrar minhas pernas.

- É que você é você e o Charlie é o Charlie.

Andei até a cama, sentei ao lado dele e dei-lhe um beijo.

- Ah, é? - disse, enlaçando minha cintura com um dos braços ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava.

- Edward, você sabe porque, tá? Emoções são um assunto complicado entre mim e o Charlie.

- Que bom que conosco é diferente, então. Seria meio estranho não dizer a você que a amo - comentou ele, enquanto punha meu cabelo todo sobre meu ombro direito e passava a mão em todo o lado esquerdo do meu pescoço. Olhando sempre nos meus olhos.

- Edward, você está fazendo de novo - ele tinha esse poder sobrenatural sobre mim.

- O quê? - perguntou, se inclinado em minha direção e passando a ponta gelada do nariz da minha clavícula à minha têmpora.

- Você está me deslumbrando - respondi, quase sem ar.

Com certeza ele percebeu que meu coração tinha acelerado demais (esse era um efeito que eu ainda não tinha conseguido controlar), porque se afastou um pouco.

- Me desculpa, então. Mas a culpa não é minha - disse, verdadeiro e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo. Ele realmente estava de bom humor.

Ele ficou de joelhos sobre a cama e inclinou a cabeça em minha direção, pondo as duas mãos em meu rosto, uma de cada os olhos e fitei os olhos dele, caramelo intenso agora.

- Dá pra acreditar quando eu digo que te amo? - perguntei.

- Só você dizendo, pra saber...

- Eu-amo-você, Edward Cullen - disse, pausadamente, saboreando o olhar dele.

- Bella Swan, - disse, dando um beijo em cada lado do meu rosto, - você - e se inclinou até meu ouvido - é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu - e me beijou.

No começo ele só passou os lábios de leve nos meus, depois deu uma série de pequenos beijos em toda minha face e depois colou seus lábios aos meus. Intenso, amoroso, cuidadoso. Assim que foi aquele beijo. Ele estava mesmo de bom humor, pois chegamos a um patamar que poucas vezes atingimos. Até que ele percebeu isso e se afastou os lábios dos meus, afundando o rosto em meus cabelos.

Meu coração estava quase pulando fora da caixa toráxica, à ponto de soltar costela por costela da coluna vertebral.

- Edward, eu acho que preciso de um momento humano agora - só eu mesmo pra falar aquilo, mas o fato é que ou eu saia dali, ou morria de tarcardia.

- Claro, eu fui meio longe demais, agora - respondeu, sabendo a que eu estava me referindo. - Esperarei aqui.

Ele se deitou novamente na cama, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, me observou pegar minha bolsinha e sair do quarto.

Assim que voltei, com um pijama novo que havia comprado (uma calça vermelha e uma blusa branca), pus minha bolsinha no lugar e deitei na cama ao lado de Edward. Ele imediatamente pegou a manta da cama e enrolou em mim, só assim eu não congelaria durante a noite em seu abraço.

- Amanhã minha Bella já será uma adulta - disse Edward, na voz um tom de orgulho.

- _Por favor_ - rebati - não me _lembre_ disso!

- Ora, Bella - e deu um risinho baixo - não é verdade? Você devia ficar feliz!

- Você sabe muito bem porque eu não estou feliz, não se faça de desentendido. Eu serei mais velha que você! - fora o fato de que ele nunca teria 18 anos...

- Tecnicamente sim, mas o que isso tem demais? - a voz dele exalava sinceridade. - Você vai ser sempre a garota mais linda que já existiu, mesmo com 60 anos.

_60 anos? _Só pensar em ter essa idade me deu calafrios da ponta dos dedos dos pés à raiz do cabelo.

- Edward, eu _nunca _vou ter 60 anos. Nunca!

- Ah, vai sim! Eu te darei segurança suficiente pra isso.

- Não mesmo! Você que que eu pareça um bolo estragado enquando você estará eternamente lindo e perfeito como agora?

- Você não se enxerga direito mesmo, não é? Você é perfeita!

- E você sabe o que eu penso sobre envelhecer - retruquei.

Ele se enrigeceu imediatamente, e as mãos, que até agora passeavam pelo meu cabelo, pararam.

- Bella, eu nunca vou fazer isso com você. Nunca a transformarei num mostro.

- Você não é o único vampiro que eu conheço, Edward.

- Nenhum deles se atreveria... - mas ele sabia que não era verdade. Por mais que ele fosse contra, eu sabia que tinha os outros Cullen ao meu favor na questão de me transformar em um deles.

- Eu _quero _isso, Edward. Eu quero estar com você para sempre. Era esse presente que eu queria ganhar de você.

Havia proibido todos de gastarem sequer um centavo para comprar algum presente pra mim. A festa já estava cara o suficiente, tinha certeza.

- Eu nunca farei isso. Nunca - disse, tirando os braços do meu redor e se sentando na cama.

Eu não queria brigar com ele logo agora, mas toda vez que tocávamos no assunto acontecia isso. Sentei-me e toquei em seu ombro.

- Edward... não vamos brigar, ok?

Ele estava de costas para mim, então ajoelhei-me na cama e fui para o outro lado, sentando-me no colo dele. Esse ato fez ele sair um pouco dos próprios pensamentos.

- Eu só não suporto a iéia de não ficar para sempre com você - dise, tentando me desculpar - colocando as mãos em seu rosto e olhando em seus olhos.

- E eu não consigo cogitar a idéia de fazer você sofrer tanta dor, Bella. - respondeu ele, ponto as mãos em minha costas e depois em minha nuca, massageando meus cabelos. - Será que você não percebe que seria insuportável viver depois de fazer isso? Eu te amo demais.

Nos beijamos. Mas esse beijo nao foi só amoroso. Foi ardente. Pude sentir as barreiras dele baixando à medida que nos aprofundávamos mais no beijo. E dessa vez não foi ele quem se afastou, fui eu - precisava respirar. Edward aproveitou a oportunidade e me tirou de seu colo, me enrolou novamente na manta e me deitou na cama. Logo após deitou-se ao meu lado e me puxou para si, abraçando-me.

- Eu te amo, Bella Swan.

Estava tão tonta do beijo que tive que fechar os olhos. Edward começou a cantar minha canção de ninar e a próxima coisa que eu vi foi a claridade que entrava pela janela na manhã do outro dia.

- Bom dia, minha lua. Feliz aniversário.

Eu adorava aquela voz. Era ela a primeira coisa que eu escutava todo dia ao acordar e era pelo dono dela que eu faria qualquer coisa e iria onde quer que ela me chamasse. Olhei ao redor para ver onde ele estava e estaquei quando o vi.

Edward estava meio sentado e meio encostado na minha escrivaninha, do outro lado do quarto, me observando. Poucas vezes o vira de preto, mas a roupa que vestia o fazia ainda mais bonito. Ele vestia preto da cabeça aos pés. Para começar vinha uma camisa social preta, sem gravata e com o primeiro botão aberto. Por cima tinha um blazer também preto. A calça social preta estava na medida e perfeita com os sapatos sociais pretos.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi ficar boquiaberta e olhá-lo de cima à baixo por um longo tempo.

- Bella, você está bem? - perguntou, ficando totalmente de pé.

- Ahn... Edward, você está perfeito.

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui filtrar para dizer, porque meus pensamentos não eram tão simples.

- Você está absolutamente perfeito, divino...

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta e veio em minha direção até se sentar na cama.

- Bella, respire - disse, tocando no meu rosto.

Eu tentei respirar um pouco, e usando o pouco oxigênio que consegui aspirar perguntei:

- Então.. qual é a ocasião?

- Ora, seu aniversário! - disse, soando óbvio demais.

- Mas a festa é só à noite, não é? Ou eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Não, a festa é só à noite, mas o seu aniversário é o dia todo! Então eu... bom - ele ficou meio acanhado - bom, eu quis dar uma caprichada pra você. Eu sei que você gosta de preto.

- Acredite: você conseguiu, - respondi, ainda meio abobalhada. - Conseguiu mesmo! E eu não gosto de preto, - ele levantou uma sobrancelha - eu gosto de preto _em você!_

- Minha lua, o que eu faria sem você, hein?

Levantei para me arrumar enquanto Edward descia para preparar meu café da manhã, pois Charlie já havia saído (será que eu merecia tanto? Um namorado absolutamente perfeito como Edward, que era mais gentil e perfeto que qualquer um, que ainda tinha um cheiro e uma voz perfeitos, que vestia a cor que eu mais gostava nele, que passava a noite ao meu lado mesmo sem poder dormir e que ainda fazia meu café da manhã? Não, eu não merecia. É que eu tive sorte _demais._)

Ao me encaminhar para o guarda roupa fiquei meio desesperada ao constatar que não tinha absolutamente nada que prestasse para vestir. Como se já não bastasse a beleza de Edward fazer totalmente frente à minha eu ainda não tinha uma roupinha descente!

Ainda desesperada comecei a andar de um lado pro outro do quarto, pensando no que fazer. Foi aí que eu notei uma caixa sobre a escrivaninha, atrás de onde Edward estava encostado. Era uma caixa grande e retangular, de um branco perolado e enfeitada com algumas madre-pérolas nas bordas. Era a cara de Alice. Me aproximei e abri a caixa agradecendo aos céus por Alice existir.

Sobre o papel fino do embrulho havia um envelope com meu nome escrito em letras caprichadas. Lá dentro havia um cartão de Alice:

"_18 anos!Parabéns, Bella! Esses vestidos são a primeira parte do meu presente. O azul é para de noite. (Você sabia que o Edward ADORA quando você usa azul?). O vermelho... bom, você vai precisar dele._

_Até de noite._

_Alice Cullen"_

É, eu devia mais uma à Alice. Apesar de eu tê-la proibido de me dar qualquer presente tinha que adimitir que ela me tirara de um sufoco enorme - até alí não tinha noção do que vestir à noite.

Levantei o papel do embrulho e tirei o vestido vermelho-vivo da caixa. Era um tomara-que-caia que ia até os joelhos. O tecido era bem leve. "Seda", imaginei. Fazia uma série de pregas em toda a parte superir, que era justa até a cintura, onde se abria numa saia bem solta.

"Alice, eu amo você!", pensei.

Olhei novamente para a caixa e vi que não havia nenhum outro vestido lá, só outro cartão.

_"Bella, era pra eu mandar o vestido azul agora também, mas agradeça ao Emmet pelo 'pequeno' acidente que ele sofreu. Mas não se preocupe, ele estará aí à tempo, ok?_

_Alice"_

Eu sorri imaginando quantos tipos de acidentes Emmet poderia fazer um vestido sofrer. Peguei o vestido vermelho, fui ao banheiro e tentei me deixar o mais apresentável possível sem demorar.

Lá estava ele, quase terminando de fazer as panquecas quando desci as escadas. Ele virou-se para me olhar e quase deixou cair a massa que virava na frigideira.

- UAU! - disse, os olhos saltados. Na mesma hora fiquei da cor do vestido. - Bella, você está absolutamente maravilhosa - falou, desligando o gás no fogão e se postando ao pé da escada antes que eu descesse sequer mais um degrau.

- Acredite, não mais que você - respondi, enquanto descia mais alguns degraus. Quando faltavam apenas mais três Edward pôs as mãos em minha cintura, levantou-me sem esforço e deu-me um abraço de quebrar os osso enquanto dava algumas voltas em torno de nós mesmos.

- Você é _perfeita, _Bella. - Meu estômago deu um ronco. - E está com fome - , completou, sorrindo.

Sentei na mesa e comi as panquecas mais gostosas que já comi na vida (é surpreendente como ele pode cozinhar tão bem sendo que não come comida normal. É incrível, ele é simplesmente bom em tudo!).

- Então, o que Alice pediu pra eu fazer hoje?

- _Você_, minha lua, não vai fazer nada. Hoje é seu aniversário e nós vamos sair. - disse, circundando a mesa em minha direção. (A única coisa que era bom no dia é que era um sábado e não tinhamos aula).

- E vamos fazer o que, então? - perguntei, curiosa?

- O que você acha de um pick-nick?

Sorri com a idéia de Edward num pick-nick.

- Você não está falando sério, está? - interroguei.

- Claro que estou. Há um lugar especial que eu queria te mostrar hoje.

Os olhos dele eram bastante sinceros, e eu senti que aquele dia seria inesquecível.

* * *

_**N/A: **Então, o que será que vai acontecer nesse pick-nick, hein? E o lugar que Edward quer mostrar?_

_**Outra coisa**: mereço reviews? _

_Campanha **"DEIXE UMA REVIEW E FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ!" **(Todos nós precisamos de um incentivo pra continuar. Como eu vou saber se vocês estão gostando ou não??)_

_Quem passar pela fic: fazer uma autora feliz é de graça e não dói nada!!** Mandem reviews!!!**_

_**Obrigada pela atenção e pela leitura! Até o capítulo 3: "Pick-nick"**_

_**~#M.D#~**_


	3. Intervalo na estrada

_Gente, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews que vcs me mandaram. Só por causa delas que eu continuei a escrever essa fic (foi realmente difícil me concentrar nela esses dias!!). Então, mais um capítulo postado!!_

_**Aviso:** Aos que mandarem reviews e tiverem conta no FF: eu responderei pelo site. Aos que não tiverem conta: vou responder na fic mesmo (ou se deixarem o e-mail de vcs...!)_

_**Declaimer:** Os personagens não sao meus, e talz, talz e talz..._

* * *

_**3. **__**Intervalo na estrada**_

_" - E vamos fazer o que, então? - perguntei, curiosa._

_- O que você acha de um pick-nick?_

_Sorri com a idéia de Edward num pick-nick._

_- Você não está falando sério, está? - interroguei._

_- Claro que estou. Há um lugar especial que eu queria te mostrar hoje._

_Os olhos dele eram bastante sinceros, e eu senti que aquele dia seria inesquecível. "_

- Edward Cullen, o que você está tramando?- perguntei novamente.

- "Tramando"? Nada, oras! - respondeu ele, com o olhar maroto.

- Nada... sei! Eu te conheço. Com certeza é alguma coisa que vai me fazer ficar enjoada ou com medo de morrer!

- Você sabe que eu nunca faria algo que te fizesse mal, Bella. Além do mais, o que custa confiar um pouquinho em mim?, eu só quero te fazer uma surpresa! - disse, e eu já vi as sombras de um arrependimento precoce - e a decepção consigo mesmo - passar pelos seus olhos.

Ok, eu sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas é inevitável não pensar em todas as vezes que ele preparava alguma "surpresa" pra mim e acabava dando tudo errado (por causa da minha grande e frágil humanidade). Não houve uma vez que eu não senti enjôos terríveis ou ficasse com uma desesperada sensação de que ia me encontrar com a morte rápido, rápido. O pior de tudo é que Edward sempre ficava decepcionado _consigo mesmo_ e frustrado por me submeter àquele tipo de coisa.

Ele não conseguia entender que a culpa não era dele, e sim minha, por ser tão fraca e medrosa. Ainda assim, toda vez que ele preparava uma nova surpresa pra mim (tentando ao máximo não causar mais nenhum dano no meu histórico de traumas) eu ficava tão curiosa e feliz de ele se importar tanto comigo que nem ligava para a provável hipótese de vir a passar mal de novo, além de realmente surpresa (porque convencê-lo de que a surpresa valia à pena dos enjôos foi muito, muito difícil. O fato é que ele não resistia à possibilidade de me deixar feliz!).

Me pus em frente a ele, estiquei meus braços ao seu redor, em um abraço apertado, e fitei seus olhos:

- Eu sei, me desculpe. Foi só uma "reação psicológica" - tentei.

- Reação psicológica ao fato de eu te submeter a experiências de quase-morte - retrucou, num tom carrancudo. - Deixa pra lá, nós podemos fazer o que você quiser. Qualquer coisa, você escolhe.

Eu realmente me senti mal por ter falado aquilo, afinal não devia me esquecer de como Edward é sensível ao fato de ser mais resistente a... _tudo!_ mais do que eu. Ele fica triste só de pensar que pode me machucar, e só de ele ainda preparar coisas pra mim, depois de, com certeza, ter tido um trabalho infernal para preservar minha segurança... Puxa!, eu o amo!

- Edward... por favor! Me desculpa, foi sem querer.

- Desculpar você? Pelo que, Bella? Por você ser uma humana, por você ficar assustada quando eu faço você passar por situações que não precisaria viver se eu não estivesse por perto?

- Se você não estivesse por perto, eu não seria feliz. Se você não estivesse por perto, eu provalvelmente já teria me envolvido em algum acidente e morrido!

- Numa cidade como Forks? Não Bella, o mais próximo que você já chegou da morte foi por minha culpa. James... - e uma onda de ódio perpassou seus olhos e sua voz. - Foi por minha causa que ele caçou você e...

- NÃO, EDWARD! - gritei. Ele tinha que me ouvir! - É por sua causa que eu estou aqui agora, _viva_! Lembra-se da picape ano passado? Se não fosse você eu estaria alimentando os vermes do cemitério da cidade, agora.

Droga. Eu odeio brigar com ele. Mas será que não é compreensível o bastante: eu tenho um pendor para a cova. Edward é que coloca mais areia nela e a tampa mais a cada dia, me mantendo afastada da morte.

Ele havia escapado de meu abraço e agora olhava, de costas para mim, através da janela da cozinha.

- Eu te amo demais, Bella.

- E eu também te amo, Edward. Mais do que achei ser possível algum dia. Eu me sinto segura com você.

Ele se afastou da janela e virou em minha direção. Ficamos olhando um pros pés do outro por alguns minutos.

- Bom... - arrisquei, - então, qual é o lugar que você quer me mostrar? - Tentei fazer minha voz sair animada.

- Você quer mesmo ir? - perguntou ele, olhando para mim, a voz ainda apreensiva.

- Quero. _Muito_. - Era a mais pura verdade.

Ele pensou consigo mesmo por alguns segundos e, de repente, seu rosto abriu em um sorriso. Seus olhos brilharam.

- Ok, então - falou, e eu senti um alívio no peito. - Mas o lugar ao qual vou te levar é uma...

- "Surpresa"?, - interrompi.

- É, - concordou, - é uma _surpresa _- disse, enlaçando minha cintura com os longos braços.

- E quando nós vamos?

- Agora mesmo.

- E o que eu preciso levar? - perguntei. Afinal era um pick-nick. Não era?

- Querida, você só precisa levar a coisa mais importante, - ele falou, sério. - _Você!_

Posso dizer que eu senti tudo virar água dentro de mim?

Entramos no Volvo de Edward e nos pusemos na estrada. Provavelmente qualquer pessoa acharia aquilo estranho - as roupas que usávamos para um pick-nick? Um _vampiro_ num pick-nick? E mais, onde estava a cesta, a toalha para forrar no chão e toda aquela tralha que se leva a um pick-nick? Só que eu não estava nem pensando nisso. Eu conhecia o Edward e sabia que ele havia planejado tudo.

Passamos a maior parte do caminho ouvindo música no som do carro. Estava sintonizada numa rádio de música antiga. Havia algumas que eu conhecia, outras que nunca tinha ouvido - e que definitivamente não gostei. Até que começou a tocar uma que fez Edward começar a cantar junto.

" _Love is a burning thing_

_and it makes a firery ring_

_bound by wild desire_

_I fell into a ring of fire... "_

Eu só olhava embasbacada pra ele. Pelo visto ele gostava mesmo daquela música. E mais: ele estava cantando ela pra mim! E a música era boa. E ele cantava muito, muito divinamente bem.

- Edward... você me surpreende! - disse, ao começar o refrão.

- Eu adoro essa música, Bella. Jonny Cash não foi o cara mais legal do mundo, mas as músicas dele estão entre as melhores de todos os tempos.

Ok... Jonny Cash... Nunca ouvi falar! O refrão acabou, e ele começou a cantar a segunda parte, se movendo ao ritmo da música (sim, ele estava _dançando _em frente ao volante.) Eu definitivamente nunca o tinha visto ficar tão animado com uma música.

_"The taste of love is sweet_

_when hearts like our´s meet_

_I fell for you like a child_

_oh, but the fire went wild..._

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down,down,down_

_and the flames went higher._

_And it burns,burns,burns_

_The ring of fire_

_The ring of fire."_

A música foi acabando aos poucos, enquanto ele parava de dançar no banco do motorista. Eu ainda o olhava surpresa.

- Bella, Bella... - disse ele, me olhando e rindo da minha cara. Não, _gargalhando. _Ele estava gargalhando! Ele estava mesmo de bom humor.

- Onde está a animanção, minha Lua? Hoje é seu aniversário!!

- Ok... já falamos sobre isso, não foi? - disse, reagindo à palavra "aniversário".

Ele fez de conta que não entendeu o sentido das minhas palavras e continuou:

- Acredite, Alice está se esforçando de verdade para a sua festa. Você vai gostar - e passou os dedos pelas costas de uma de minhas mãos, que estava pousada sobre minha perna.

"É _possível_ que eu goste. _Talvez_.", foi o que pensei como resposta, mas não falei nada.

Ele levou minha mão de encontro a seus lábios e depois a pousou em seu rosto. Eu toquei sua bela face, contornando as curvas bem-feitas do maxilar, os lábios macios, as marcas arroxeadas abaixo dos olhos, as sobrancelhas expessas; afundei minha mão em sua nuca e o puxei de leve em minha direção. Ele põs um braço em torno de minha cintura e me puxou para si. Nos olhamos nos olhos por longos segundos antes do beijo. Eu trazia seu rosto cada vez mais para perto, enquanto ele ainda me enlaçava. Senti o outro braço girar um pouco na direção e o carro começou a diminuir a velocidade até parar no meio da estrada.

Entã nosso beijo ficou mais intenso. Ele desafivelou o meu cinto de segurança mais rápido do que pude notar e me puxou mais ao seu encontro, até que estivesse em seu colo. Estava agora com as duas mãos em seu rosto, enquanto ele afundou as dele em meus cabelos. O beijo, que antes era calmo e divertido, assim como a música que acabara há pouco, se tornou forte e caloroso. Pude notar que era difícil para ele se controlar, não me machucar, mas ele estava desesperado por mais. Não sabia pelo que ele estava sofrendo mais: por querer mais do meu corpo ou por medo de não controlar sua força. Por mais que o encontro de nossos lábios fosse prazeroso, ele sofria para se controlar. E eu não estava ajudando em nada.

- Edward... - comecei, descolando nossos lábios e afastando o rosto para olha-lo um pouco.

- Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não devia... - ele mantinha os olhos fechados, a dor estampada em seu rosto.

- Não se desculpe, por favor. Edward, você me dá muito mais do que eu pudia imaginar receber antes... antes de _você._ E eu me aproveito disso, e faço você sofrer.

Ele abriu os olhos. Estavam mais escuros que antes. Pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e começou a enrolar nos dedos.

- Obrigada por confiar tanto em mim, amor. Muito obrigada.

Eu deveria falar alguma coisa ainda? Não. Só fiquei ali, sentada em seu colo, o carro parado no meio de uma rodovia estadual, por longos minutos. Ambos estávamos em silêncio.

- Bella, estamos no meio da estrada, - observou ele. - Há um ônibus cheio de turistas vindo em nossa direção.

Na mesma hora pulei de seu colo e voltei para meu próprio acento. Pus o cinto e olhei pra ele.

- Edward, vamos!

- Os humanos conseguem ser tão rápidos quando querem... - e, entre risos, ligou o carro e voltamos para a faixa certa da estrada. Não passou 10 segundos e um ônibus enorme lotado de turistas passou por nós, na outra faixa.

É engraçado às vezes como as coisas mudam rápido. Há menos de uma hora estávamos na cozinha do Charlie discutindo. Agora estávamos num carro que, até pouco, estava parado no meio da estrada porque havia duas perssoas se... bom, _namorando_ ali. Edward e eu simplesmente não conseguimos ficar separados ou brigados por um minuto sequer.

Após alguns minutos senti o carro desacelerando novamente, até que entramos no acostamento e Edward desligou o carro. Olhei para minha esquerda, e um vampiro sorridente (e lindo, e perfeito, e...) me olhava de volta.

- Bella... Chegamos!

* * *

**OBS**: Jonny Cash foi um cantor da década de 50/60. Ele realmente não foi um dos caras mais legais do mundo, mas as músicas dele são ótimas! A primeira vez que eu ouvi falar dele foi no filme "Jonny & June". Muito, muito bom. Recomendo totalmente. A música acima é dele, e a tradução desses trecho é:

_"O amor é uma coisa ardente/ E produz um círculo de chamas Cercado por desejo selvagem/Eu caí num círculo de fogo_

_O sabor do amor é doce/ Qaundo corações como os nossos se encontram/ Eu me apaixonei por você feito criança/Oh, mas o fogo se tornou selvagem..._

_Eu caí num círculo de fogo/ E fui pra baixo, baixo, baixo/ E as chamas ficaram altas/E ele queima, queima, queima/ O círculo de fogo/ O círculo de fogo"_

_**Pra quem quiser ouvir:** É só colocar "Joaquin Phoenix / Reese Witherspoon" no campo 'artista' na pesquisa da Rádio UOL. Depois procurar a música "Ring of Fire" no CD que aparecer e ouvir!!_

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a minha irmã, **Tati** (vc, com suas crises loucas e descontrole absurdo, me diverte muito! Obrigada por sua força e por acreditar na minha escrita!) e também à **Vampirax1** (numa review de "Minha floR, minha linda, minha Bella" vc disse que "Sentimentos são passados de palavras para mente, e de letras direto para o coração!" Acredite, as palavras de suas review vieram direto pro meu coração. Vc não sabe como é BOM ver alguém q eu não conheço dizendo que eu escrevo bem. É simplesmente DEMAIS!!)_

* * *

_Então: mereço** reviews**?? (Lembrando da campanha: **DEIXE UMA REVIEW E FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ**!!) Uau, isso é chantagem?? o.O Não, não é! **Não posto mais nada sem reviews!!!** (Isso é!!) kkkk! - aff, q sem-graça!_

_Gente, desculpa mesmo a demora com o capítulo. Tava mesmo difícil escrevê-lo (eu precisava escrever essa discurssão entre eles dois!! Eu** tinha** q escrever!!!! E não, realmente ainda não foi nesse o "pick-nick", mas vai ser no próximo, **PROMETO. **E o dicurso do Emmet vem logo depois, ok??_

_**Eu preciso de incentivo!!  
**(reviews?? o.O)_

* * *

Respondendo às reviews de qm não tem conta no FF:

**¬ Clara:** Muito obrigada pelo elogio à fic (apesar deeu discodar do "maravilhosa", kk!!) Continue a ler, tenho certeza q vc vai adorar os próximos capítulos!

**¬ Motoko-Chan:** Ah, vc quer um Ed pra vc?? E qm não quer? Mas eu achei um mod de tê-lo só pra mim: escrevendo uma fic!! Enquanto estiver escrevendo a fic, ele é meu!! (Eu posso fazer com ele o q eu quiser!\\0// - mente insana!!) Leia os próximos capítulos, vc vai gostar, tenho certeza!!

* * *

_Previous:_

- É aqui, disse Edward.  
Eu olhei mais à frente, onde ficava um pouco mais claro no fim da trilha. Pensaria que era laguma clareira se não fosse o som se água correndo que eu ouvia. Então imaginei que se tratava de um rio. Ia me encaminhando para lá quando Edward pegou em meu braço. Olhei pra ele.  
- Aí não, Bella. - falou, apontando para o lugar pro qual me dirigira - _Ali. - _E apontou pra cima, para a copa das imensas árvores que ladeavam a trilha.

(Não, não tem **nada a ver** com o filme. _Podem acreditar_!!)

Até o capítulo 4, gente!!

**~#M.D#~**


	4. O chalé suspenso da família Cullen

**N/A: **_UAU! Finalmente eu consegui escrever essa capítulo. Passei uma semana inteirinha com o PC reiniciando por horas e sem querer ligar! (Se alguém aí souber como resolve, eu agradeceria se compartilhasse dessa sabedoria comigo!!). Mas vamos logo ao que interessa: capítulo 4 no ar!!_

**Declaimer:** _Os personagens da série Twilight não são meus, infelizmente. Esta fanfic não éstá sendo escrita com fins lucrativos, e blá, blá, blá!!_

**Divirtam-se e deixem reviews!!**

**~#M.D#~**

* * *

**4.** **O chalé suspenso da família Cullen**

_"Após alguns minutos senti o carro desacelerando novamente, até que entramos no acostamento e Edward desligou o carro. Olhei para minha esquerda, e um vampiro sorridente (e lindo, e perfeito, e...) me olhava de volta._

_- Bella... Chegamos!"_

Olhei pela minha janela e vi apenas o mesmo mato alto que margeava toda estrada do oeste do país. Olhei pela janela de Edward e, depois das faixas da estrada, vi a mesma coisa. À nossa frente mais asfalto, e atrás o caminho pelo qual já havíamos passado. Não, não podia ser alí. Olhei de novo para todos os lados. Sim, era mesmo lá (O Edward havia parara alí, não foi?), eu que não estava entendendo.

- Tem certeza que não esqueceu de olhar pra lugar nenhum? - perguntou-me o vampiro, do banco do motorista.

- Eu gostaria de dizer que não, mas tenho certeza de que vai ser a resposta errada - respondi, sinceramente. - Então, me diz, pra onde nós vamos?

- Nós vamos - disse ele, se inclinando em minha direção e dando um sorriso torto (ele só podia estar testando meu auto-controle) - para um lugar especial.

Claro. Ele já havia dito aquilo antes, mas nenhuma das duas vezes serviu para explicar muita coisa.

- E como vamos chegar lá? - tornei a perguntar, entrando no jogo e me inclinando em direção a ele também.

- Ah... - e chegou um pouco mais perto. Fechei meus olhos e esperei o contato de nossos lábios. Mais rápido do que o normalmente possível, porém, eu senti a claridade entrar no carro pela porta do carona aberta. Virei-me e olhei pro Edward segurando a porta pra mim.

- É exatamente por aqui que nós vamos - disse, enquanto apontava para o mato alto diretamente em frente à porta que mantinha aberta.

- Mais mato, por que não imaginei? - murmurei para mim mesma, mas com a certeza de que ele poderia ouvir.

- É uma trilha, Bella.

- Não vejo trilha nenhuma.

- Bom... _você_ ainda não, - e sorriu - mas pode acreditar que ela está lá.

Criei coragem e entrei junto com Edward naquele matagal, ele na frente, para abrir espaço para eu passar. Uns 5 minutos depois daquela caminhada, chegamos a uma trilha, que vinha de algum lugar muito longe e também levava a algum outro lugar também muito longe.

- Pra que lado agora, Edward?

- Por aqui, e se encaminhou para a direita, comigo ao seu lado.

Enquanto andávamos devagar pela trilha, minha curiosidade começou a se descontrolar.

- Eu estou me lembrando da primeira vez que fomos à nossa clareira - comecei, introduzindo o assunto. - Até agora está sendo parecido com aquele dia. Ao menos a parte de dirigir, dirigir, dirigir e parar na beira da estrada. E, claro, se enfiar no mato depois.

- É, está sendo parecido com aquele dia. _Até agora. - _respondeu ele, atiçando minha curiosidade.

- Ah, é? E hoje vai ser tão diferente assim? - tornei a perguntar, quando a trilha fez mais uma curva fechada e tivemos que desviar de algumas árvores de troncos grossos.

- Ora, ora... Curiosa? - inquiriu ele, sem olhar pra mim. Como se ele não soubesse.

- Sempre. - respondi, corando um pouco e esperando que ele finalmente me dissesse para onde estávamos indo.

Mas ele não falou. Nada.

- Você não vai me dizer, não é?

- Não. É uma surpresa, lembra? Não se conta qual é a surpresa, assim perde a graça!

- Por favor! Uma dica?

Ele se limitou a aumentar o sorriso nos lábios e fazer um "não" com a cabeça.

- Ah, vai! Me conta _alguma coisa_! É outra clareira? - que mais eu poderia imaginar que haveria ali? Eram somente árvores e mais árvores com os troncos quase mais grossos do que eu poderia enlaçar com meus braços.

- Outra clareira? - perguntou ele. - Não, não _mesmo_!

- Não? Então é o quê?

- Você pediu uma dica, Bella, e eu já dei - disse, e me olhou com um olhar maroto, enquanto desviava de outra árvore. - Mas, se ajuda, posso dizer que estamos quase lá.

- O _meu _ou o _seu _quase lá?

- O _seu_, Bella.

Decidi não perguntar mais nada, ele não iria responder mesmo. Andamos por mais alguns minutos, até que ele tocou minha mão.

- É aqui, disse Edward.

Eu olhei mais à frente, para onde as árvores começavam a ficar mais distantes umas das outras. Pude ouvir ao longe o som de água e percebi uma claridade diferente vindo de lá. Imaginei que se tratava de um rio, e já ia me encaminhando para lá, quando Edward pegou em meu braço. Olhei pra ele.

- Para lá não, Bella. - falou, indicando com a cabeça o lugar pro qual me dirigira - _Ali. - _E apontou pra cima, em direção às copas das imensas árvores que ladeavam a trilha.

- _Lá em cima?_ - perguntei, pasma.

- Uhum.

- Mas, pelos céus, o que tem lá em cima?

- Essa é a surpresa, minha Lua.

Apesar do princípio de pânico e da minha surpresa, eu não pude deixar de notar que ele me chamara de "minha Lua" de novo.

- Então, - perguntou ele, - quer carona?

Anotei mentalmente um lembrete para perguntar o porquê daquele nome e me pendurei em suas costas, pondo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e minhas pernas enlaçadas em sua cintura. Qualquer pessoa já teria desfalecido ante a força que punha em segurar-me, mas Edward aparentemente nem se incomodava.

- Lá vamos nós. Feche os olhos, Bella.

- Ãhn... eu acho que não há perigo de ficar enjoada agora, Edward.

- Mas ainda assim é uma surpresa, está lembrada?

Surpresa, claro. Fechei meus olhos relutantemente e prometi que não os abriria até que ele pedisse. Imediatamente ele se agarrou na árvore e começou a subir. Eu não sentia quase nada, e somente algumas vezes meus pés rasparam no tronco da árvore. Com certeza ele não estava subindo tão rápido quanto podia, mas ainda assim o vento, cada vez mais forte à medida que subíamos, bagunçava meus cabelos, transformando-os num emaranhado de fios castanho-escuros.

Eu sentia os braços e as pernas dele subindo cada vez mais, avançando braçada à braçada. Estranhei que nenhuma folha houvesse batido ainda em meu rosto, mas lembrei depois que provavelmente ele estava afastando-as de nosso caminho. Senti-o dar um impuldo maior, como uma espécie de pulo (só que para cima), e depois ficar totalmente de pé.

- Pode descer agora, Bella, mas continue de olhos fechados.

- Descer? _Descer? _Descer para onde? - perguntei, tentando controlar o tom assustado de minha voz.

- Sem medo, Bella. Pode descer, confie em mim.

Aquele pedido feito, não poderia ser recusado. Afrouxei o abraço de minhas pernas em sua cintura e o aperto de meus braços em seu pescoço à medida que escalava seu corpo para ficar de pé. Na hora que me firmei no chão e me equilibrei nos pés, ele pegou minhas mãos e me puxou por uns três passos. Soltou-me e disse:

- Pode abrir os olhos agora.

Os milésimos de segundos que se passaram para que a luz penetrasse minhas retinas e as imagens entrassem em foco não me prepararam para o que meus olhos registraram. Toda a floresta se extendia à minha frente - ou pelo menos a parte de cima dela. As árvores de tamanhos diferentes, folhas das mais diversas cores e formatos formavam um mosaico maior e mais detalhado do que qualquer um que o melhor artista do mundo poderia montar. Ao longe só se via o céu azul, com algumas nuvens aqui e alí, e mais à frente o encontro deste com a densa floresta, onde, lá embaixo, a trilha levava a algum lugar desconhecido.

Uma lufada forte de ar fez meus cabelos, já embaraçados da subida, espalharem-se em meu rosto, e quando consegui tirar todos os fios de lá uma revoada de pássaros submergia da copa das àrvores, balançadas pelo vento. O silêncio, que reinava na parte de baixo da floresta, ali em cima era pontilhado pelo bater das asas dos pássaros, o coral que os diversos cantos montava e o sussurrar das folhas dos galhos mais altos ao se encontrar com suas vizinhas. A floresta era viva, e se movia conforme o vento.

Repentimanente me dei conta de que aquilo era um sonho (minha imaginação não seria tão produtiva), e olhei para baixo, para ver sobre onde estava firmada, esperando ver alguma nuvem ou o vazio completo. Mas não, toras de madeira escura formavam um assoalho perfeito e lustroso. Até aquela hora não havia percebido, mas havia uma espécie de parapeito feito da mesma madeira uns dois metros mais à frente. Cruzei a distância e, segurando firmemente, me inclinei um pouco para trás. O vento acariciou meu rosto e meus cabelos voaram, agora para trás.  
Como uma espécie de chamado, o cheiro dele, imperceptível para mim, fez com que Edward se aproximasse e pusesse um de seus braços ao meu redor, enquanto o outro massageava meus cabelos, acompanhados de seu rosto, mergulhado entre os fios.

- Edward?

- Estou aqui, Bella - e enlaçou o autro braço em mim. - Sempre.

- Pode ser meio idiota perguntar, mas isso é um sonho?

- Levando-se em conta que eu não posso dormir, eu diria que acho que não, que não é um sonho.

Toquei seus braços, seus músculos perfeitamente talhados passeando sob meus dedos, a pele brilhando como milhões de minúsculos diamantes ao sol. Depois encontrei suas mãos e cruzei as minhas com as dele.

- Onde estamos? - agora saber isso era apenas um detalhe, mas ainda era preciso fazer a pergunta.

- Estamos no chalé suspenso da família Cullen - respondeu-me, com um humor misterioso na voz.

"Chalé suspenso"? Chalé?

Virei-me um pouco nos seus braços, o suficiente para ver o imenso chalé que se erguia sobre o assoalho lustroso. Feito da mesma madeira, a imponente construção se erguia desafiando todo o peso que a base poderia aguentar. O ponto imediatamente à minha frente era preenchido por uma mesinha de jardim de ferro branco trabalhado e trançado, com quatro cadeiras de assento acolchoado combinando; duas espreguiçadeiras, acolchoadas também, um pouco mais para a esquerda; inúmeros vasos de flores enfeitando toda a entrada da casa, onde uma porta enorme de vidro aguardava já aberta.

Tudo incrivelmente simples, mas ao mesmo tempo decorado minunciosamente. As flores nos vasos - rosas, petúnias, tulipas, lírios, margaridas - se estendiam não só pela entrada, como tinha visto antes, mas por toda a extensão do parapeito. Suas cores formavam um arco-íris, e o cheiro delas preenchia o ar. Edward foi em direção a um vaso de tulipas e tirou uma meio-rosa/meio-vermelha de lá. Voltou para perto de mim e a pôs em minhas mãos.

- É exatamente dessa cor que você fica quando cora. - disse, e eu o olhei nos olhos, por trás do maravilhoso brilho de sua pele.

Eu não pude evitar, e corei. Ele pôs as mãos em meu rosto e deu um leve beijo em cada uma de minha bochechas, depois mais um em minha têmpora esquerda e susurrou em meu ouvido:

- Gostaria de conhecer a casa?

- Oh!, sim, é claro.

Se era possível lá dentro era ainda melhor que do lado de fora. Não pela beleza, mas sim pelo conforto e a sensação de aconchego que a decoração trazia. O chão da sala era completamente forrado por tapetes, acompanhado de um sofá muito fofo e enorme, na cor beje. Algumas mesinhas com abajures aqui e ali, e uma estante - onde uma tela de plama de umas cem polegadas reinava absoluta, apesar do enorme aparelho de som ou de todos os outros portáteis que ali se encontravam.

Havia também dois quartos. O primeiro que entramos era, aparentemente o de visitas. A sua decoração era toda em carmim e branco. Não havia cama, - era uma casa para vampiros - mas havia uma estante com livros, muitos CDs e DVDs, mais um aparelho de som e outra tv enorme.

No outro quarto, o maior, completamente decorado de dourado e azul, havia ainda mais livros. Eles cobriam quase uma parede inteira do quarto, acompanhado de mais alguns CDs e um aparelho de som. Mas nesse havia uma cama, coberta com uma colcha azul-marinho bordada rica e elegantemente com o que parecia ser fios de ouro. Era a maior cama de casal que já havia visto, mesmo em comerciais ou nos panfletos que as lojas de móveis distribuem. Havia também alguns quadros, pintura abstrata, de cores fortes e linhas circulares, algumas vezes com alto-relevo.  
Exatamente em frente à porta que entramos havia uma porta de correr de vidro, parcialmente escondida pela cortina rendada. Ao passar passar por essa porta, pude ver que ela dava novamente no jardim envado que havia do lado de fora. As espreguiçadeiras estavam ali. Quando as vi, antes de entrar na casa, não havia reparado naquela porta de vidro.

- Edward, é maravilhosa. É perfeita - falei, sinceramente. Era o tipo de casa que eu sequer me atreveria a imaginar, pois superava em tudo qualquer coisa que pudesse pensar ou querer.

Ao ouvir o que falei Edward abriu um imenso sorriso. Ele ainda estava dentro do quarto, me olhando através da porta de vidro aberta.

- Aqui podemos andar no sol livremente, além de apreciar a vista e aproveitar a solidão, a _privacidade_ - falou ele. pontuando a última palavra.

Ora, eu não pude deixar de pensar no que ele quis dizer com a palavra "privacidade". Corei um pouco só de imaginar porquê ele gostaria de ter tanta privacidade assim comigo. Aparentemente ele não percebeu a minha vermelhidão, ou fingiu ignorar. Voltou ao sol e veio para o meu lado.

- Alí, - e apontou para um ponto mais à frente, a uns 10km - o nosso pick-nick será lá.

Ao olhar para onde ele apontara, percebi o que não havia visto antes: o azul que contrastava com o verde das árvores não era apenas do céu, mas também do mar. Havia uma praia lá. Sobre ela haviam algumas nuvens, que lentamente vinham para onde estávamos, carregada de água.

- Uma praia? - peguntei, confusa. Pelo que sabia os Cullen não iam à praias.

Aparentemente advinhando o que eu estivera pensando, Edward disse:

- La Push não é a única praia de Washington, Bella. Pra falar a verdade, La Push nem fica nessa direção, e sim pra lá - e apontou para sua direita, onde, muito longe para eu enxergar, o céu se cruzava com o mar de outra praia.

Pegamos uma cesta com algumas frutas e fatias de tortas - o suficiente para alimentar dez pessoas - e fomos à praia. Desci novamente apoiada nas costas de Edward, mas desta vez com os olhos abertos. Pude, assim, ver que o "chalé da família Cullen" se apoiava nos galhos mais grossos das, ao que parecia, serem as árvores mais altas da floresta. Totalmente invisível a quem olhava de baixo. Pela madeira da construção, não fazia muito tempo que havia sido construída, mas não sabia definir se eram semanas ou meses. Talvez até alguns anos.

Lá em baixo, de volta à trilha, andamos por cerca de 10 minutos, e depois subi novamente nas costas de Edward, enquanto ele segurava a cesta, e saímos da trilha. No máximo dois minutos depois encontrávamos na orla da praia, totalmente deserta e coberta por nuvens, fazendo com que apenas uma pequena quantidade de luz solar chegasse até nós dois, tornando a pele de Edward apenas um pouco mais brilhosa do que normalmente fica à sobra.

Passamos o resto da manhã e o começo da tarde conversando, andando pela praia, explorando alguns arrecifes que havia perto da beira da praia e, é claro, nadando. Edward tirara o blazer, a camisa a calça e os sapatos. Ficara apenas com um calção de banho que ia até um pouco mais abaixo que o meio de suas cochas. Já viera preparado. Eu, por outro lado, que não fazia a mínima idéia de que iríamos a uma praia (afinal ele aparecera com uma roupa totalmente formal de manhã, na casa do Charlie), fui forçada - sim, ele me agarrou e me enfiou debaixo d'água - a entrar com o vestido vermelho e lindo que Alice me mandara. Ela certamente sabia onde Edward me levaria, mas pra não dar bandeira não mandou uma roupa de banho junto. Mas mandou-me um vestido leve, que enxugou muito rápido depois que saímos da água.

- Foi um dia perfeito, Edward - falei, encostada em seu peito, agora novamente vestido com a camisa e o blaser, no banco do carona do Volvo. -Obrigada pela surpresa, foi maravilhosa.

Ele não falou nada, apenas sorriu e massageou meus cabelos, ainda molhados, enquanto dirigia de volta para a casa do Charlie. A tarde ainda estava clara, mas as nuvens que estavam na praia de manhã haviam chegado à cidade, e uma chuva de força moderada caía. Encostada no peito de Edward, me aproveitando do maravilhoso cheiro que ele tinha, os seus cabelos acobreados ainda molhados da água do mar; e olhando para a frente, onde a chuva castigava o pára-brisa, lembrei de que o dia estava acabando, mas a noite ainda nem começara.

Ainda havia um lugar para ir, agora na _casa_ dos Cullen: a minha festa de aniversário de dezoito anos.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, eu realmente não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom, se atendeu ao que vocês esperavam do "pick-nick". Críticas e sugestões nas reviews, ok?

**_# Previous:_**

_" - Ah, não! - ouvi uma voz falar alto, por rás de uma multidão de pessoas, às minhas costas. - Agora está a minha vez!_

_Ouvi dezenas de gargalhadas, e abriu-se um corredor de onde a pessoa que falara estava até minha direção, e daí para o palco. Não sei como não adivihei antes, talvez fosse o nervosismo, mas havia sido o Emmet que reivindica sua oportunidade de falar. À mediada que a multidão dava espaço para ele passar, finalmente descobri o que tinha acontecido com o primeiro vestido que Alice comprara. O que ela chamou de_ 'pequeno aciente'_ não fazia em nada jus ao que, de fato, ocorrera._

_Percebi que sta seria a coisamais humilhante pela qual eria o desprazerde passar em toda a minha existência."_

**Mas agora, vamos às respostas das reviews de quem não tem conta no FF.**

**¬ Leti -** _Linda, obrigada mesmo por estar lendo a fic. Estou tendo uma resposta mais positiva o que esperava com ela! Infelizmente, se você não lembra nem do e-mail com o qual você fez sua conta, não dá pra descobrir a senha. Então, só outra conta, agora. Outra coisa, no lugar onde vc deixou seu e-mail pra responder: a porcaria do site tá cortando todos os links, então o seu e-mail não apareceu. Sendo assim, respondo por aqui mesmo! Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Até a próxima review!!_

**¬ Talizinha -** _atendendo ao pedido (mesmo que tenha demorado PACAS!), aqui está o capítulo 4! Espero que tenha gostado!!_

**¬ Dani Cullen -** _Desculpa a ansiedade, q eu causei, mas eu acho que o objetivo do "previous" foi exatamente esse!! kkk Vou procurar colocar sempre, agora. Teh a próxima review!! bjinhn_

**Madie S. Cullen - **_Madie, obrigadão pela correção. Por mais que eu me esforce sempre escapa algum erro aqui e ali. Mas posso fazer uma pergunta? Que review surtada foi aquela?? UAU, um maracanã cheio? A multidão dos vampiros recém-criados de Victória? Caramba!!kkkk Mas o q eu posso dizer a respeito do Rob no Brasil?? SORTE DE QUEM MORA NO RIO! Eu, que moro no limbo do país, a pontinha do Recife (q só quem gosta é turista), não vou aproveitar em naa, infelizmente! Mas... para as sortudas... divirtam-se por mim!! teh a próxima review!! bjinhHn!_

* * *

_Esperando reviews essa autora se despede aqui. Até o próximo capítulo!_

_**~#M.D#~**_


End file.
